Underestimating
by xXForevermoreXx
Summary: A short, light story about a game of hide and seek, where Pan discovers how powerful words can be. T/P


**Underestimating** – A T/P oneshot

"Are you sure they can't hear us up here?"

"Once again, I think you're underestimating the power of sound proof walls. They're called 'sound proof' for a reason."

"Oh shut up, Trunks, you're always making me feel stupid." She heard him chuckle behind her, and she turned around to smack his arm.

"Ow, Pan," he faked a whine, but ended up laughing as a result. Then he grabbed her hand and, with his other hand, stroked it, as if comforting her. "Don't be jealous of my intelligence," he joked.

She pulled her hand away from his grasp and hit his arm again. It was nearly pitch dark, and they couldn't see each other except for the outlines of their body. She was thankful for that too, because her face had heated up when he had grabbed her hand, and she didn't want him to see her like that. He probably would have made fun of her.

"Ow," he said again, and this time, he pretended to sob.

"Shut up Trunks," she said for the tenth time that day. "They're going to hear us if you keep on whining."

"Didn't I tell you these walls are 'sound proof'?"

She could sense his wide grin from the way he spoke, and she hit him again.

"You're so violent," was his response, but despite that, he snaked his arm around her neck and pulled her in an embrace.

"You're so annoying," she replied, but she didn't pull away from him.

He chuckled and placed his hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

She copied his move and placed her hand on his stomach, waiting for his reaction. He had none. She couldn't help but laugh. "You're so weird, Trunks." Then she pulled away from him and motioned him to follow her, even though he couldn't see her. "Come on, let's find a different spot to hide. Goten and Bra are going to find us if we just hide in this open spaced room."

"What, you can't handle being in a room alone with me with a bed next to us?"

She decided to play along with him. "No, Trunks, I can't, because I'd be tempted to sleep with you." She laughed. "Okay, that was pushing it a little. Wow, that's sick to think about." She put her arms out in front of her, trying to find the wall. "Just thinking about kissing you makes me wanna throw up."

He put his hands on her shoulder, following her lead. "That hurt, Pan." Though he said it jokingly like he had done before, he actually meant it. He didn't want to admit it, but he was undoubtedly and tremendously attracted to her. He knew it was odd because he had babysat her when she was little, but after all those years and when they were separated for a period of time because of his busy work schedule, she blossomed into a beautiful woman. "Girls actually paid me to give them a kiss a couple of times when I was walking to the grocery store."

She laughed. "Wow, they must be desperate."

That hurt too. Did she really think he was a bad kisser? He heard her open the closet door, and he followed her as she stepped in and walked as far as she could to the corner, behind all of the hanged clothes. "Seriously Pan, you underestimate a lot of things."

"Oh really? So you're saying that I'm underestimating your kissing skills?" she nudged him with her shoulder and reached to his side to shut the closet door.

"Yeah, you are."

She was surprised of his response, and she found herself grinning. "Are you angry that I am?"

"No, I'm just annoyed."

"And annoying, don't forget that," she added, and she smiled widely, unaware of his actual seriousness.

"Pan,"

"What?"

"I'm serious."

She broke into a fit of laughter, and she had to wipe away tears that formed at the corner of her eyes. She stopped though, when she felt his hand on her shoulder, feeling for where she is. He slowly crept up carefully to her neck, and then to her chin, and just when she was about to ask him what he was doing, she felt her face heat up.

"Don't underestimate me," he whispered, before capturing her lips with his.

She naturally stepped backwards from surprise, but he swiftly followed her, and before he nearly stumbled on her, he used his free hand to find the wall behind her, right above her shoulder.

They both were too caught up in their moment that they didn't notice the bedroom light turned on and Bra and Goten's voice filled the room. Not until the closet door opened did they separate, watching the other team's shadow, unable to talk about what happened.

"Isn't the closet a little too obvious? I mean seriously, who would hide there?" Goten asked, looking to the left, where Pan and Trunks were hiding. They were covered with clothes though, so it was hard for them to be found unless someone moved the clothes away.

"Come on, Goten, everyone knows that everything that you're looking for is usually under your nose, which is why it's hard to find."

He scratched his head, confused. "Everyone knows that?"

She gave him a look and shook her head, smiling. "Yeah, now come on, move those clothes over there."

Goten nearly shrieked from surprise when he found the two in the corner. "Oh my gosh, you're right! They are here!"

Bra placed her hands on her hips. "See? What did I tell you?" When she looked at the couple in the closet though, a mischievous thought crossed her mind. "Is it just me, or are their faces a little pinkish? You guys didn't do anything naughty now, did you?"

Pan watched as Goten's eyes widened in horror. She shook her head quickly, and Trunks did the same. "It's just hot in there, that's all."

Bra seemed to accept that answer, as she nodded and said, "Alright then, come on, Goten, it's our turn to hide. Remember that really good hiding place we found earlier when-" they couldn't hear her voice as she and Goten ran off, down the stairs away from them.

It was then that Pan turned to him, and before he was able to explain himself, as he felt like he needed to along with an apology, she gave him a shy smile, her eyes glinting from under her bangs. "That was breathtaking, Trunks, and it was _almost_ romantic."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying I can't be romantic?"

She laughed and let him pull her to him, his arms around her shoulders, walking side by side, continuing their game of hide and seek.

A/N: So what did you think about this one? Reviews are greatly appreciated! It had a lighter mood in contrast with my other stories, don't you agree? I was really surprised that this story took me about an hour to write, so I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
